


Jea-ha’s Meddling Of Love Affairs

by Metawarkitty



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Gen, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Other, Teasing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metawarkitty/pseuds/Metawarkitty
Summary: Jea-ha decides to take Yona on a date and teach her about love and relationships, is this his usual teasing or something more? What will Hak do knowing the princess is with the Green Dragon...All Characters and Art belong to their respective owners.~ Metawarkitty





	Jea-ha’s Meddling Of Love Affairs

Today had been a quiet and boring day, unlike the rest. Everyone was just keeping to themselves occupying their time. Yoon was doing laundry, Kija was climbing a tree to escape a termite, Zeno was eating, Shin-Ah was feeding Ao some random berries he had found, Hak was off somewhere and Yona was practicing her archery. Jea-ha however, was bored. Not slightly bored, but literally dying from boredom. There was nothing he could do, except for tease everyone but that wouldn't work when they are so occupied with their own things.

Of course Jea-ha had started thinking of how he could tease everyone, swap labels around on Yoon's jars of herbs, put insects in Kija's bed, give Zeno some weird food, feed Shin-Ah and Ao some paralytic berries, tease Yona? Just as Jea-ha was thinking about who he could tease and how, he had decided on a target... Hak.

Jea-ha got an devilish smirk as if he had plotted something truly evil.

Considering this was just another one of his capricious whims he did know how it would turn out, but he wanted to find out.

Taking a sly stride up to Yona, making sure no one could see him, he had intended to interrupt her daily training.

But for a few moments he stopped and just stood watching Yona handle a bow, it makes him remember what had happened with Kumji.

He thinks back to seeing Yona amidst the battle, small and frail as ever. An intense fire burning within her eyes as if her soul itself were fire. Her hands mercilessly releasing the arrow that held so much hope and conviction... Shot straight into the heart of a tyrant, Jea-ha still gets chills thinking about it.

With less intensity but with unwavering strength her arrows fly, hitting the mark each and every time, he felt somewhat bad about disturbing her training but he decided he needed entertainment as well.

"Yona~" Jea-ha said in an almost playful tone.

"Jea-ha" Yona said, lowering her bow

"Yona, do you want to go on a date~" He said with an innocent childlike smile, completely aware that Hak was probably listening in on their conversation. Waiting to interject at any given moment.

"A date?" Yona asked innocently. Truly not knowing what a date was.

"A date, when a man and woman spend time together and have fun" Jea-ha said, explaining it but also leaving his explanation vague...

"Ohhh, I see. That sounds fun" she replied with a smile

"Hime---" Hak's voice was drowned out by the sound of Jea-ha leaping with Yona in his arms.

He looked down to see Hak glaring intently, he smirked at Hak's dishevelled face.

He could imagine that Hak was planning to kill him, skin him or most likely torture him. Poor Yona had no knowledge of the type of date she was in for.

Leaping through the forest until a city came into view, of course Yona had to keep her cloak on to hide herself from prying eyes that could have recognised her as Princess Yona. Jea-ha gracefully landed, putting Yona gently on her feet. Yona stretched and smiled, it had been a while since she had been to the city.

Jea-ha smirked at the thought of Hak sitting on a tree stump grinding his teeth from irritation, giving himself wrinkles or probably going on a rampage against nature. The thought was enough to make Jea-ha burst into laughter, yet he did not know that Hak's jealousy was on an entirely different level. As Jea-ha was laughing and walking through the city with Yona, Hak was running through the forest.

Yona and Jea-ha had stopped at a relaxing tea house, apparently the best place to get dumplings in the city, they also had a wide range of sweets. At the description of some of the sweets Yona seemed to be drooling and was excited to try them, she and Jea-ha shared sweets and just chatted, Jea-ha was sharing the stories from his not-so-long-ago pirate days.

A bit of time had passed and Jea-ha had become aware of a presence... Hak's presence, he could feel the bloodlust radiating off of him. Knowing this, Jea-ha had ordered some more sweets which he began to feed to Yona.

Yona accepted without knowing the pretense that this was a very couple-like thing to do, nor did she know Hak was watching them, wishing to hop out and steal Yona away from Jea-ha.

Hak had followed them, after leaving the tea house they walked around the city market, seeing the interesting things they had to sell. As Yona was looking, Jea-ha had made her laugh and smile... The last smile especially stabbed Hak's heart, he hasn't seen that carefree smile for so long. But his heart was only pained more at the fact that it was Jea-ha that made her smile like that and not him...

He could feel his emotions, all the feelings that he had held back... They were about to erupt, this jealousy was making his blood boil. He couldn't stand it... He was irritated enough, that his grip had broken the wall he was hiding behind...His frustration was unbearable, he wanted Yona to belong to him and only him.

As they continued walking through the market, Jea-ha had spotted a necklace, it was nothing fancy, but somehow he seemed drawn to buying it for Yona. It was a beautiful greenish/blue stone that seemed to shine even in the shade. It almost seemed ethereal. Jea-ha bought the necklace due to it's wonderful and unique appearance.

"Yona" Jea-ha called

"Ah, yes. Jea-ha did you see that over there?" Yona said with her eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

"Mm, we can go look there, but before that. Stay still" He said

Yona had stood still, in her mild confusion.

Jea-ha skillfully placed the necklace around her neck, and fastened the clasp.

"There" He said

Yona's amethyst eyes lit up when she laid eyes on the small stone.

"Beautiful" she muttered unaware.

Jea-ha had a smile to see that she liked it, while Hak had his heart stabbed yet another time.

The afternoon had turned late and the sun would be setting before long, Jea-ha had suggested that they take one final walk and then return back to camp. They had enjoyed their short walk and ended up by the edge of the forest, Jea-ha had been aware that Hak was following them closely, closer than before.

"You idiot, do you want Yona to catch you?" Was the thought that popped into his mind.

"Seems he needs a final push" Jea-ha thought, as he devised his final action of teasing.

"Yona" He called

As soon as Yona turned around to the source of the voice, Jea-ha was very close. Almost backing her up to a tree, Jea-ha had lifted her chin up, making her eyes meet his. He might just follow through with this if Hak keeps being a coward.

Jea-ha moved his face closer to Yona's, so close. As their lips were about to touch, by tremendous force, the green dragon was sent flying back.

"One more move and I'll skin you, lizard" A very angry voice chimed.

"Heh" Jea-ha replied as he stood up, standing just as poised as he was before he got sent flying.

"Hak?" Yona asked, completely unaware of the situation

Hak froze at the sound of Yona's voice... realizing he acted before thinking... What is he going to say? How should he explain that he was following them?

Jea-ha took it one step further when he leaped over Hak and to Yona, grasping her hand.

"Yona, let's continue our date~" He said in his light hearted voice.

Hak had grabbed Yona's hand.

"Yona is mine!" He practically shouted... only to quickly cover his mouth with his hand, wide eyed trying to understand why he would say such a thing out loud.

Jea-ha had his fill of fun and his plan had succeeded, or so he hoped that Hak wouldn't back out of this.

"Now then, I'm going back. Thank you for the date Yona~" Jea-ha said before departing to the camp.

Yona stood in silence, not knowing what to say. In fact she wasn't really sure what was going on.

Hak grabbed Yona and pulled her close to him, holding her preciously. For someone as strong as him, he was holding her so delicately.

"Yona"

"Hak?"

"I can't. I can't anymore, you have to be mine. Only mine"

"Hak what do you mea-" Yona was cut off by Hak quickly but gently placing a kiss upon her lips.

Yona turned red and became flustered but she didn't push him away.

The soft kiss had ended and Hak went back to holding her.

"Yona-hime... I love you, I've loved you since we were children. I never stopped loving you, but I thought my love would be troublesome for you, so I tried to keep it hidden" Hak said, a literal downpour of words coming from his soul seemed to flow out. Explaining how he fell in love, why he loved her. All the reasons he continued to love her.

After his rigorous explanation, Yona understood, completely what he meant. Even though those were the feelings she had held for Soo Won, she soon came to understand...

That those feelings, she held them for Hak... After everything she fell in love with the memory of Soo Won, yet she hated who he was now. But Hak, Hak had become everything to her.

Hak fearing the response that she was in love with Soo Won, he had begun to pull away. Yona quickly grabbed his arm.

"Hak... I- I"

"I know, you love Soo Won. Not me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done any of that" Hak said with a bitter look of sadness and defeat on his face.

"You're wrong...Hak, the way you explained your feelings... I feel like that for you"

Hak's eyes grew wide from genuine surprise.

His heart was about to burst, all the love, happiness, fear, frustrations... all of the feelings he had held back for so long... were about to come overflowing to the surface. He was coming undone, but he didn't mind. The one he had held dear for so long, the one whom he had loved for so long... Loved him back, finally. Finally.

Hak could not find words to explain his feelings, his heart was crazy, his thoughts were a scattered mess.

Despite all of that, at this current moment, he held Yona. Gently, yet intensely.

Just for a moment, a mere moment. Hak thanked fate, as a single tear of all his joy ran down his cheek. As they stood together in the moonlight.


End file.
